Archivo:"Rock The Halfshell" Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! TMNT - OFFICIAL VIDEO by Partners In Kryme ©2015
Descripción It's 2015 and Partners in Kryme is celebrating the 25th Anniversary Year of the Original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie with a NEW SONG!!! https://www.facebook.com/partners.in.kryme Partners in Kryme (PIK) is the 90's hip hop group from New York. Their first single, "Turtle Power", was written, produced and performed by PIK and featured in the original movie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Movie Soundtrack and the TMNT III Movie Soundtrack. “Turtle Power” became a worldwide hit record and a Gold and Platinum song in the US and UK. PIK wrote and produced the single "Love 2 Love U" for Vanilla Ice for the Soundtrack and Movie "Cool As Ice." They also wrote, produced and performed songs for Scholastic and Group W's Nationally Syndicated Children's Television show "Way Cool." Partners In Kryme has just had their TMNT Legendary hit song "Turtle Power" featured in the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows video game for Nickelodeon and Activision for the XBox, Playstation, Steam and PC Gaming systems. Currently Recording, Producing and Touring- recently performing live on stage with Vanilla Ice, Tone Loc, Young MC, Rob Base, and Digital Undergrounds’ Humpty Hump! Partners in Kryme are celebrating the 25th Anniversary of the original TMNT movie with a"NEW" Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Song and Music Video called "Rock the Halfshell!" For more Info, Updates and Live Concert Bookings with the Turtles go to Facebook and “LIKE” the Partners In Kryme Fan page and subscribe to them on Twitter and YouTube!! Video Credits for "Rock the Halfshell" by Partners In Kryme ©2014 Written and Produced by Partners In Kryme "GV" - Richard A Usher, Jr. "Keymaster Snow" - James P. Alpern Nineden Music Publishing; Kikinit Music Publishing (c.)2015 BMI Music Video Team: Producer/ Director- PD Mokry Dave -Asst. Dir. (Camera Mount/Operator) 2nd Camera Operator- Ricky "Stewdippin" Anderson II Video/ Post Production Coordinator: Jared Guynes Post Production Supervisor: Hugh Haynie (Post Video Editor) Music by: Partners In Kryme and "The Clash" Costumed Actors/ Stuntmen Daniel Bravo* - Raphael *(Artist/Sculptor) DB’s Turtles Baback Moussavi - Donatello Pedro Murillo - Leonardo Johnny Huang - Michelangelo April O'Neil - Kristen Whetstone Casey Jones - Garrett King Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Performance Entertainment Companies: * DB’s Turtles *Turtle Power Entertainment Executive Producer/Writer: Richard Usher Special Appearances: Kevin Eastman - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (Co-Creator) Courtney Eastman- Business Manager/ Kevin Eastman Studios Andre Meadows- Black Nerd Comedy Photographers: Curtis Garrison Joel Chan (Behind The Scenes) Locations: B&B Theatres Wylie 12 Woodbridge Center Chris Tickner- District Manager Serious Pizza 2807 Elm St, Deep Ellum Dallas, TX 75226 Special Thanks & Honorable Mentions: TMNTvan – Jason Ybarra (Actor/Stuntman- Performance Entertainer) TMNT "Mikey" Cycle- Customized Motorcycle Owner - Myke Gardetto Builder - Rick Bree Yielding- "Big Rick" Customs, Tx Wylie HS Cheerleaders/ Dance Team Wylie, TX Jay Cooper/ Jay Coop - Musician/Band *Big Thanks to all the PIK/TMNT Fans in Texas for their Love and Support!! For more Info, Updates and Bookings Go to: Partners In Kryme on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and "LIKE" the page. For Shows and Performances: Inbox or Message PIK on the FB page. https://www.facebook.com/partners.in.kryme Or send email inquiries to: gee.vee.pik1@gmail.com Categoría:Vídeos